1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure for a Schrader (American) valve or a Presta (French) valve, and more particularly to an air connector which is connected with the Schrader (American) valve or the Presta (French) valve to inflate the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional air inflating manners contains retaining an air connector with an air valve by ways of a compression rubber and by screwing male threads with female threads. However, when the air connector retains the air valve, the air valve cannot be retained tightly in an air inflating process at a high pressure, and a user has to manually screw the male threads with the female threads with two hands troublesomely.
As illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11, a conventional air connector 70 for a Schrader (American) valve or a Presta (French) valve contains:
a body 71 including an air intake 711 communicating with an air outlet 712;
a connecting member 72 fixed in the air outlet 712 and connecting with a Schrader (American) valve 2 or a Presta (French) valve 3 to inflate the air;
a first spring 73 mounted in the body 71;
a driving member 74 fixed in the body 71 and pushed by the first spring 73 to move outward, the driving member 74 having a resilient locking segment 741;
a second spring 75 disposed in the driving member 74;
a driven rod 76 mounted in the driving member 74 and pushed by the second spring 75 to move toward the resilient locking segment 741, and the driven rod 76 having a limiting slot 761;
a rotating stem 77 fixed on the body 71 and controlling the locking segment 741 of the driving member 74.
When desiring to connect the Schrader (American) valve 2, the driven rod 76 is abutted by the second spring 75 to control the rotating stem 77, and the resilient locking segment 741 retains in the limiting slot 761 so that the driven rod 76 is fixed at a front end of the body 71, and when the Schrader (American) valve 2 is inserted into the air outlet 712, it is opened by pressing the driven rod 76 to inflate the air.
When desiring to couple with the Presta (French) valve 3, the driven rod 76 is abutted by the second spring 75, and the Presta (French) valve 3 is inserted into the air outlet 712, thereafter the driven rod 76 is pushed by the Presta (French) valve 3, the rotating stem 77 is rotated so that the resilient locking segment 741 retains in the limiting slot 761. In the fact, when the driven rod 76 is pushed by the Presta (French) valve 3, an end portion of the Presta (French) valve 3 retracts inwardly, hence the resilient locking segment 741 cannot retain with the Presta (French) valve 3 (as illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12), and the air is inflated at a lower pressure. In other words, when inflate the air at a high pressure, the air connector 70 is sprayed away by the high pressure, and the Schrader (American) valve 2 or the Presta (French) valve 3 is inserted by pressing the body 71 with one hand and by rotating the rotating stem 77 with the other hand, thereby causing inconvenient operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.